jojofandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Ву Томоки
}} или же — один из второстепенных антагонистов ДжоДжолион, является Каменным человеком. Внешний Вид Доктор Ву имеет странно выглядящую плоскую поверхность на голове, состоящую в основном из маленьких светлых сфер. У него темные зубчатые челки, покрывающие переднюю часть, с похожими пучками волос, очерчивающими верхнюю часть его головы. На его униформе длинная закрытая куртка с тремя именными бирками «DoCToR»: две спереди и одна на плече. Характер Хотя о его личности известно немного, он выглядит вежливым и спокойным, работая с пациентами. Показано, что он временно срывает разговоры, чтобы погрузиться в эксцентричную привычку к еде, которая включает в себя употребление чрезмерного количества обычной и насыщенной кремнием воды короткими очередями. При этом он, кажется, обычно просит разрешения у своего пациента перед тем, как перекусить. Ву заявляет, что ни разу за всю свою жизнь не потерпел неудачу, ссылаясь на очень важные события, такие как экзамены, в качестве доказательства своего совершенства. Он даже заходит так далеко, что говорит, что никогда не любил, никогда не подходил к женщинам, если чувствовал, что с ними что-то не так. Томоки считает себя праведным доктором, который обязательно исцелит любого, кто придет к нему. Он рассматривает фрукт Локакака как «общественное благо», используемое для исцеления других, в отличие от людей с более личными намерениями, таких как Дамо Тамаки. Как следствие, он также считает, что всеё что он делает для исцеления своих пациентов, какими бы злыми или вульгарными они ни были, будет прощено. Ву также очень скрытно относится в Организации, работающих в больнице. Он делает всё возможное, чтобы скрыть информацию от тех, кто потенциально может представлять угрозу, разбирает и прячет целую инвалидную коляску и, по-видимому, исчезает через несколько секунд после лечения пациентки, чтобы избежать конфронтации с Ясухо, когда она начинает подозревать присутствие Мицуба Хигашиката в больнице. Описание Doctor Wu - тип стенда, чья способность проявляется только внутри своего пользователя и, таким образом, не имеет своего реального внешнего вида. Способности Doctor Wu дает Томоки полезную способность, которая делает его неуловимым и опасным, так как частицы, в которые он превращается, могут обойти защиту своих противников и их трудно атаковать. С другой стороны, это же гранулированное состояние ограничивает его способность действовать и делает его уязвимым для новых объектов, таких как застревание. Трансформация Doctor Wu позволяет Ву Томоки разбить его тело на маленькие независимо контролируемые камешки, а затем восстановить себя. Сами частицы не имеют никакой силы. В этой форме Doctor Wu]может вторгаться в чьё-либо тело и контролировать его движения, сливаясь с такими частями тела, как кости, связки и сухожилия; однако, кажется, что способность паразитировать кого-то связана с определенным камнем, выступающим в качестве маяка для остальной части гравия и одновременно парализующим его жертву. Его гравийная форма, по-видимому, вызывает аллергическую реакцию у тех, на кого он нападает при вдыхании, поскольку он по сути является инородным телом. Он может также добавить другие вещества к своей форме гравия, такие как снотворное, которое он использует, чтобы попытаться подчинить себе Мицубу Хигашиката и Ясухо Хиросе. Галерея Wu_Tomoki_concept.jpg Woo spine.png Wu_and_Head_Doctor.png|Wu (right) with the Head Doctor (left) in the ambulance Wu_complete_appearence.png|Wu Complete Appearence Tomoki Mitsuba.png|Inspecting Mitsuba Tomoki_Wu.png|Describing his "one-time only" perfect treatment method Tomoki U.png|Wu Tomoki Tomoki seaweed.png|Eating nori during Mitsuba's appointment Tomoki water.png|Chugging silicon-infused water Tomoki-wu-ambulance.png|Wu's disguise as an ambulance driver Wu-tomoki-scattering.png|Wu's humanoid form reconstructing itself Tomoki-wu-explaining.png|Wu explains his ability Tomoki-wu-attacking.png|Wu's ability affecting a crowd of bystanders Tomoki-wu-surprise.png|Wu caught off-guard by Mitsuba Higashikata's Awaking III Leaves Wu-tomoki-kicked.png|Kicked in the head by Mitsuba Wu-tomoki-trapped.png|Pinned to the ceiling by Awaking III Leaves Tomoki-wu-never-fails.png|"Wu Tomoki never fails." Wu-tomoki-monologue.png|Wu explains his morals to Mitsuba Wu-tomoki-attacks.png|Wu attempts to invade Mitsuba's body Wu-tomoki-falls.png|Wu falling to the floor caused by the extreme momentum of the elevator Wu-tomoki-ontheground.png|Wu trapped by the elevator's momentum Wu-tomoki-taped|Wu taped to the elevator floor by Mitsuba Higashikata and Yasuho Hirose using surgical tape Wu-tomoki-attacks-again.png|Wu trying (and failing) to invade Mitsuba's body yet again Wu-tomoki-stomped.png|Wu is stomped multiple times by Mitsuba Higashikata and scattered by Awaking III Leaves Wu-tomoki-ball.png|Wu's head is wrapped in a ball of surgical tape and taken to a window Wu-tomoki-thrown.png|Wu's head is tossed out of a window by Mitsuba Higashikata Wu-tomoki-wondering.png|In a recorded video, Wu wonders out loud how the the Locacaca decides what to exchange in order to achieve the desired result Wu-tomoki-explaining.png|Wu continues his monologue to the camera, explaining how his Doctor Wu can prevent the Locacaca from damaging the patient's brain Mitsuba-eating.png|Fragments of Wu hidden inside a Locacaca in order to enter Mitsuba's body Fragments-in-plant.png|Yasuho Hirose discovers Wu's fragments inside of a Locacaca Mitsuba-attacking-yasuho.png|Wu attacking Yasuho using Mitsuba's Stand Wu-fragments-in-water.png|Wu's fragments entering the room via the hospital's water supply Yasuho-realizes-wu-is-in-mitsuba.png|Yasuho realizes that Wu has taken control of Mitsuba yet again Wu-talking-1.png|Wu talking through Mitsuba while Awaking III Leaves looms in the background Wu-talking-2.png|Wu (through Mitsuba) informs Yasuho that the Locacaca cannot reverse the effects of diseases Wu-talking-3.png|"Wu Tomoki... does not fail." Wu-removed-from-mistuba.png|Yasuho uses Paisley Park to remove Wu's fragments from Mitsuba Wu-reforming.png|Wu reforming after being ejected Wu-crazed.png|A crazed and desperate Wu sends tiny pieces of Locacaca (as well as his own fragments) after Yasuho and Mitsuba Wu-final-attack-1.png|Wu lunges after the two girls in a desperate final attempt to subdue them Wu-final-attack-2.png|Wu's fragments mere seconds away from entering the girls' bodies Wu-stopped-by-josuke.png|Trapped by the bubbles of Josuke Higashikata's Soft & Wet Wu-encased-in-cement.png|Wu Tomoki's final moments, spent suffocating in quick-drying medicinal cement Wu-dead.png|Wu Tomoki is finally killed Wu-tomoki-hospital-photo.png|Wu's photograph on the TGU Hospital website Wu-tomoki-research-image.png|A photograph of Wu Tomoki entering the Locacaca research room Woodoodle.jpeg|Volume 20 doodle Появления }} Мелочи *На выставке Hirohiko Araki JoJo: Ripples of Adventure ранние дизайнерские работы Ву Томоки также идентифицируют его по имени Доктор Ву (ド ク タ ー ウ ー Dokutā Ū). *Ву - третий пользователь Стенда в серии, чье имя (или точно такое же, как и у него) совпадает с его Стендом, которому предшествуют Фу Файтерс и Уэзер Репорт. *В каракуле, показанной в томе 20, фамилия Ву написана как «Woo». Является ли это преднамеренным или это ошибка - неизвестно. Примечания Навигация Категория:Каменные Люди Категория:Антагонисты Категория:Второстепенные Антагонисты Категория:Второстепенные персонажи Категория:Антагонисты 8 части Категория:Организация Локакака